


hot blooded

by word_vomit (FallingStars5683)



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day, another dumb idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingStars5683/pseuds/word_vomit
Summary: "oh hey i guess we're a thing"





	hot blooded

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to only be about three hundred words i swear

Susie hated winter. She hated winter and everything about it. It was cold, and snowy, and cold, and icy, and did she mention it was cold? As a lizard, it was pretty much the worst time of the year. She had to bundle up extra tight to make sure she didn't die, and normally, she rarely ever was outside other than to go to school and anywhere else she needed to go.

This year, however, she'd been toughing it out, because for once, she actually had a friend she could go out and hang with, and dammit, she was going to do that. Health? Never met her.

"Anyway, why are you wearing three sweaters?" Kris asked, kicking his feet a little on the swings.

Susie shivered. "Dude, it's February. It's fucking cold."

"Aren't you overcompensating a little?"

"Kris."

"Yeah?"

"What kind of monster am I?"

"You're a lizard," he answered quickly, "but I don't see wh...oh. _Ohhhh._ "

"Yeah, dumbass."

"Never mind, I'm just gonna go."

"No." She grabbed his sleeve. "Stay and suffer in your stupidity."

"Okay."

She softened a little. He did look pretty ashamed. Maybe she shouldn't have been so harsh. Then she remembered what he was being dumb about, and realized that, no, he absolutely deserved it. "Anyway, got any plans this week?" she asked to divert the subject.

He thought about it. "What, like, school-wise?"

"Anything _but_ school."

"Well, I think my mom wants to go to a movie on Monday. Why?"

"No reason." _Smooth._

Kris raised an eyebrow. "That was fast."

_Smooth as sandpaper, more like._ "Shut up."

"Is there something happening this week I should know about?"

"Shut up!"

"Oh, hold on--wait, oh,  _god_ , no. It's Valentine's Day this week." The amount of disgust in his voice when he said that was so visceral, Susie could feel it in the pit of her stomach. "That's the worst holiday ever."

Well, she thought the exact same thing, but... "What's so bad about it?"

He scoffed. "All this gross shit with people trying to buy things to get other people to like them. It's stupid and I hate being around it."

Susie had no idea why, but her heart sank a little upon hearing that.

"Why can't people just be genuine and do something fun instead of forcing it?"

And suddenly her chest was full of helium. "Like--" She coughed, realizing her voice had gone squeaky for a second. "Like what?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..." She spoke slowly, having trouble getting her words out. "I mean, if you were gonna take someone out on a date, what would you do?"

Kris looked down at his feet, quiet for a minute. Susie was scared she'd pissed him off until he said, "Well, first, I'd find a place that wasn't busy. Like the arcade in the city. Everyone would be out doing gross romantic crap, so we could get on more of the games."

She nodded. That sounded pretty good.

"We'd probably end up eating there, too. No fancy dinners, just some hot dogs or burgers with any toppings. I'd still pay, though, because that's just how you treat your date."

"Nice."

"And then...maybe we'd run over to the park or something and have a snowball fight until it got dark."

She was about to nod, and then realized.

"It would be a nice time without all the excess crap--except I'd probably get some flowers. Just a little thing. And then we'd come back and I'd walk her home."

"Kris."

"Yeah?"

"That sounds great."

"I hear a 'but' coming."

"But...that was last week."

He paused. "What?"

"We literally went to the arcade last week and did exactly that. Without the flowers, but it was the same thing."

No response. Then, without looking at her, Kris stood up and started to march away.

"Wait, no no no no no! Hold on!" She grabbed his sleeve, stopping him. "You just said that one of our regular days out would count as a nice date with a girl."

Silence.

"By your definition, we've been dating for months."

Still no answer.

"...Well? Is that the case or not?"

They stood like that for a second, neither willing to break the moment or give up. Then, slower than a snail trying to climb a tree, Kris shifted around until he half-faced her, and then lifted his head to meet her eyes. If it weren't for how tense the situation was, Susie would have laughed at how comically vermilion his cheeks had become. He opened his mouth. Stalled. Breathed in. Then, in the softest voice she'd ever heard come from his mouth, he said: "Would you...wanna...maybe...go do something? Together? On the fourteenth? You don't have to."

Susie couldn't speak. There was no way. She reflected on everything that had happened over the course of their friendship--every time Kris had gone out of his way to invite her places, had willingly paid for things she could easily afford, how every time something got her down or made her sick, he was right there to make sure she was okay. She'd thought it was just him trying to overcompensate since he was her first friend ever, but now...

For the first time all day, she really did feel like maybe she was wearing too many layers.

In her silence, Kris's head had dropped, and he'd started to pull away, but she tightened her grip, making him jump a little. Reaching over, she grabbed his shoulders and made him face her.

"Uh--" he stuttered.

"I would be honored," she cut him off, "to go on an official date with you. On the fourteenth. That would be perfect."

He was hyperventilating. "Uh. Yeah. Sure, sounds great. Yeah. So, uh. I'll see you then."

"Yeah, see you then."

"Yeah."

"Sure." She released his coat, only then realizing she was still gripping him. He backed away awkwardly, and turned to leave,

_then turned back around and kissed her on the cheek._

She couldn't breathe.

"I'll see you then." His voice was much lower with those words. And then he backed away, and was gone.

As soon as he was out of sight, Susie stumbled over and sat down on the swing. Holy shit. Holy fucking shit. Her entire face had gone numb save the spot his lips had been. Jesus goddamn fucking holy shit.

Winter was great and so was stupid Valentine's Day.

**Author's Note:**

> I SWEAR IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SHORT I'M SORRY


End file.
